Love in Another Host
by seeleyboothfan
Summary: Takes place after the ending of The Host. What is Wanda's life like with Ian once she is in Pet's body. Will his feelings change? Will she be able to love him in this new body? Rated High T/Low M for safety.


Wanda blinked her eyes slowly, focusing on the lantern's dim light above her. When she went to stretch out her legs, she found them tangled in the sheet over her body. Before she could sit up and pull the sheet away, a deep chuckle rumbled from the warm body to her side. "You stuck, Wanderer?"

She felt her face heat, something that was natural and frequent to this body as she looked over at Ian's smug face which was only inches from her own. "This body's still not used to the caves."

Ian leaned closer and brushed her hair back from her cheek and whispered, "By the way you were snuggled up to me last night, I'd say it's used to me." If her face hadn't already been the color of a tomato, it would be now. She felt a girly giggle bubble up, the naiveté of this body not used to the teasing and flirting that Ian directed at her.

Wanda's heart fluttered as Ian's eyes fell to her lips, but before he could do anything, Jamie's voice called from her other side, "Morning, Wanda!"

Ian let out a small groan and leaned back. Wanda turned on her other side to greet Jamie. "Good morning, Jamie."

Jamie threw his arms around her neck and she could feel his smile against her neck, "Jared and Mel are coming back today!"

He pulled back and his eyes were sparkling in delight. "I hope Sunny did alright."

Ian spoke up from behind her, "I'm sure she did. You taught her everything you know."

Wanda's face pinkened at the flattery, "Maybe they are bringing Cheetos!"

Jamie's eyes widened, "Oh, I hope so!"

Wanda felt Ian's arm wrap around her waist from behind and his warm breath ruffled the hair by her ear as he whispered, "I thought you said it was Melanie who loved Cheetos."

Wanda giggle in embarrassment, "But they're so yummy!"

Jeb's voice growled from the distance, "All right, sleepy heads, up and at 'em! My crops need planting!" Groans echoed from all around Wanda. She set up slowly, stretching her arms above her head before reaching down and untangling her legs from the sheet.

After standing up, she turned to Ian, "So, am I allowed to work in the field today?" She stuck her lower lip out into a pout, something this body was good at. Ian's face brightened into a smile and he pulled on her lower lip with his thumb and forefinger.  
"You know I can't say no when you do that."

"So I can help?"

Ian hugged, crossing his arms over his chest as they exited the game room. "Alright, but only the seed planting."

Wanda clapped and giggled. Ian gave a quiet chuckle and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I've never known anyone who is excited by manual labor."

Trudy, who was walking in front of them with Heath, spoke over her shoulder, "Admit it, Wanda. You like working in the field so that you can see Ian without his shirt on."

Wanda's face turned scarlet as Trudy giggle and Heath scolded her. Lily patted Wanda's shoulder, "Trudy likes to make you blush," She then spoke louder for Trudy's benefit, "So, Trudy, is it Heath or Geoff you like to watch shirtless in the field?" Wanda watched as Trudy's ears grew pink and heath turned to glare at Geoff, who was minding his own business a few feet ahead.

"I thought Geoff liked Lacey," Ian said, working hard to keep a straight face. Wanda smiled. Lacey was still not fitting in well. She refused to talk to Wanda and the other native souls, and she was frequently complaining about minor things. Kyle, on the other hand, and Aaron and Brandt, were more welcoming now that Wanda had given Melanie her body back. Kyle was starting to accept that Jodi was not returning and everyone could tell that he was starting to have feelings for Sunny.

Aaron and Brandt had taken Cadence, a pregnant Native soul whom Nate's group had stumbled upon, under their wing. Cadence of the Waves had come from the planet of the See-Weeds, the Earth being her second planet. She had been implanted into a host two weeks after the host had conceived. Even though the host's soul had disappeared almost instantly, Cadence had gone native, feeling a bond with the human child inside of her. The Healers recommended she have an abortion, feeling that Cadence would not be able to handle childbirth so soon after implantation, but that had been the last straw.

She had spent a month hiding out when Burns found her huddled in an outcropping near their camp. Jeb welcomed Cadence with open arms and ever since then, she had Aaron and Brandt at her side, making sure she was okay. She was five month pregnant currently, and Aaron and Brandt made sure that her every wish was fulfilled and that she was comfortable. It was completely 360 degrees from when Wanda had first entered the caves.

Besides Lacey, Maggie and Shannon were seemingly the only others who were not okay with the native souls. Shannon's deep hatred of the Souls was affecting her relationship with Doc. While she was overjoyed that he was bringing back humans, she didn't agree with the setting free of the Souls. "They'll just return and take over again, Eustace!"

Maggie gave a cold shoulder to Jeb, refusing to talk to him at all. She felt that Jeb instigated the acceptance of the Souls, that he was putting the rest of the humans in danger. Wanda originally thought that, once Melanie was back in her body, Maggie and Shannon and Melanie would be one, big, happy family. Surprisingly, Melanie refused to take them back until they accepted Wanda into the family. "She's as close to me as Jamie and Jared. She's my sister. If you can't accept that, then you can't be part of my family."

Wanda was finally starting to feel like she was part of a family. Souls didn't have families, they were all one part of the whole. Now, Melanie, Jared, Kyle, Jamie, Ian, and Jeb were her family, and Doc, Trudy, Heath, Geoff, Lily, Sunny, and Cadence were her very close friends. Aaron and Brandt were slowly becoming friends with the help of Cadence. Wanda smiled at the idea of Kyle feeling like family. Not even a year ago, Kyle had gone out of his way to try and kill her.

She remembered with joy what had happened yesterday. "Hey, Wanda!" She felt a large hand ruffle her hair. She went to turn around and greet Ian, but to her surprise, it was actually Kyle. They sounded too much alike, especially with Kyle's more carefree attitude of late.

"Kyle!"

"The one and only." The smile on his face made him look five year younger, "Mmm, what's cooking? It smells delicious!"

Wanda wiped her hands on her apron, "Double fudge brownies."

Kyle's stomach rumbled, "Can I try a piece?"

Wanda shook her head, "Everyone has to wait, Kyle."

Kyle frowned and turned puppy dog eyes on her, "Oh, please, Wanda?"

Wanda felt her heart warm and a smile rose to her face, "What is it with you O'Shea boys and your ability to win me over?"

Kyle grinned cheekily, "So I can have a brownie?" Wanda shook her head with a smile and a sigh. She took out the newly baked brownie tray and carefully scooped out a corner piece. Kyle took it into his hands and held it like it was the greatest treasure. "Thanks, Wanda!" With a kiss on her cheek, he was off, moaning in pleasure with each bite of the brownie. Wanda stood in shock, her hand to her cheek where Kyle had kissed her.

Lily spoke up from behind her, "Wow! Was that really Kyle?"

Wanda shook her head, speechless. Trudy laughed, "Thank god for Sunny. He's a totally changed man."

Ian's fingers entwining with her own brought her back to the present. Ian pulled her into a side tunnel, away from everyone else. "Ian?"

He put his fingers to her lips, "I haven't been alone with you this entire week and I'm about ready to explode." His warm breath fanned her lips and cheeks, and Wanda's face radiated with the heat from her blush. She felt Ian's fingers burrow into her hair and then his lips pressed into hers. Wanda's heart skipped a beat as her knees almost immediately turned to jelly. She put her hands on his shoulders, which were almost too tall to reach, to keep from collapsing. The sensation of Ian's arms stroking her back and his tongue along her lower lip made her whole body go numb with the electricity. This Host's body had never felt anything like this, been loved like this. Wanda only had vague memories of Melanie's relationship with Jared, but none of them were of any help right now. All she could do was try to hold on and feel. His tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth. When it touched her own, she felt a deep moan crawl up from deep in her stomach and, when it sounded in the tunnel, Ian's lips stilled on her own and he pulled back slightly. Wanda giggled liked a giddy school girl, embarrassed at this body's reaction to Ian.

With a rough, throaty chuckle, Ian said, "I guess I don't have to ask if that was good or bad."

"In none of my ten lives have I ever felt this... good."

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

Wanda felt a smile rise to her face, "You have now."

Ian kissed her along her jaw to her ear and sighed in pleasure, "You always smell amazing. You are _way_ too tempting. How will I ever concentrate?"

"Mel bought me the shampoo, it's strawberries and cream."

"Mmmm, delicious," He nibbled her ear lobe and breathed in deeply. Wanda felt shivers go up and down her body. She snuggled up into his neck and also breathed in deeply. Ian's musky scent filled her nostrils. She felt the pulse point in his neck and pressed her lips firmly against it. She felt Ian swallow beneath her lips. Wanda pulled back with a smile only to be met with Ian's eyes changing to a darker sapphire. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, bringing his face down to press him lips to hers. Wanda felt a fire burn in her belly when Ian bit lightly on her lower lip and turned them around, her back pressing into the cave wall. His tongue lashed around her mouth, tasting every part of it, coaxing her to explore his mouth as well. Ian growled deeply when he finally moved his lips from hers, leaving hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Wanda's head fell back to the cave wall, having the ability to control her body get washed away with the sensations. Ian suckled on her collarbone, one hand pulling her right leg up onto his hip. Finally, his lips trailed back to hers, practically bruising them in their furor. Wanda's hands circled the hair near the nape of Ian's neck and she brushed her tongue along the roof of his mouth. She felt him moan against her lips and then he was rubbing his hips against hers. Wanda felt a bulge rub against her and it caused her nails dug into the soft skin of Ian's neck, a loud moan echoing in the tunnel. The noise combined with sharp pain of the scratches stilled his body and he quickly pulled away, his chest heaving with each breath. Wanda stared breathlessly at him, slowly regaining the ability to have conscious thoughts.

Ian's hands were shaking as he brushed them through his hair, "I'm sorry." His voice was deeper than Wanda had ever heard and it was rough like the gravel under their feet.

"For what?" Wanda said without thought.

Ian gave a giddy laugh, blushing. He carefully cupped Wanda's cheek in his palm, "I'm not sorry I kissed you, it's that I took it so far." Wanda just blinked, staring into his blue eyes. "You've never been in a relationship like this and I don't want to rush it. I want to make sure I treat you right, not force anything on you."

"Well, it did feel _really_ good..."

Ian growled, his eyes darkening even further, "Don't make me take you right here against the cave wall."

"Take me where?" Wanda asked in confusion.

"It's a phrase meaning... well, becoming even closer in intimacy. Sex...Making love." His remedied.

Wanda giggled, brushing the hair out of his eyes, "Oh. Ian, I want to experience everything, as long as it is with you. You'll just have to explain how to go about making love, I have no memories of anything like that from Melanie and Pet certainly never experience sex-"

Ian laughed, full and loud, placing a finger on her lips, "This isn't something that you explain, it's..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words, "You just experience it , follow the feelings, let them guide you."

Wanda nodded, a serious expression on her face, "Is it like just now?"

Ian made a noise of confusion.

Wanda continued, "I didn't know what to do just a few moments ago, and then I lost all control of my body."

Ian smiled hugely, "Really?" He sounded pleased.

Wanda nodded, "It's like when Mel was still part of me. She could sometimes make my body do things without my input. I thought things like that would stop once I didn't have a sentient Host."

Ian pulled her into a hug, "It happened to me too. As soon as I kissed you, my body took over, I just needed more of you. Nobody had affected me this way before."

Wanda tiled her head to the side, contemplative.

"What?"

"How many women have you been with?"

Ian felt his heart stop at the unexpected question. "Oh." Ian sighed, pulling away, kicking a stone with his shoe, unable to look her in the eyes, "I'm not proud of my past, Wanda."

She stepped toward him and tilted his chin up. "You love me, even with my past, what the Souls have done. Why would you think your past could change the way I feel about you. I love you, Ian. Nothing in this world or any other could change that." She kissed him softly. Ian took her hands in his and took a deep breath.

"Throughout high school, I dated a few girls, nothing serious. In college, I had a serious girlfriend. One night, we weren't... being safe and I ended up getting her pregnant."

While Wanda didn't understand what Ian could possibly mean about "being safe" she did know what the word "pregnant" meant. She knew that asking about his wording wasn't the best choice for right now, she knew that Ian needed to get this all off his chest.

Ian sighed, "I was really stupid, but I was going to marry her, own up to my responsibility. She said to wait until the baby was born, see where we'd be. But she, uh... she got in a car accident five months in and I lost them both." A tear rolled down his cheek and he gripped Wanda's hands tightly, "It was a boy."

"Oh, Ian," He felt into her arms, burying his face into her neck, hot tears rolling down his face and onto her neck.

"Since then," his voice was thick with tears, "I've been too scared that if I opened my heart to someone, I'd lose them." He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "That night you left, when you gave Melanie's body back, " his voice cracked as his hand gripped her face, "I wanted to tear my heart out for the pain."

Wanda felt tears fill her eyes as she realized finally what she had done to him when she attempted to have Doc end her long existence, "Ian, I never knew-" Her words were cut off by his lips, which were pressed to hers in a sweet kiss.

"You've taught me to love again. I finally have a reason to go through each day with a purpose. Your happiness is my priority. That's what your leaving made me realize. I didn't understand at first how you could have thought that you were making a good choice, but I started to understand it. It didn't mean I accepted it. I wanted to have you back with me. But I understood that you hated being in Melanie's body and I couldn't force you to stay, especially if you were in another body with someone still there inside. Until they convinced me that your host wasn't returning, I wouldn't let them insert you. I knew you'd have hated us all."

"Melanie said you saw me in my true form."

She could see a look of wonder pass over Ian's face, "You were- no, you _are_ beautiful. I didn't think I could fall any harder for you, but when I held you in my hands... you were breathtaking. I wanted to just keep holding you, but I knew you had to be put in the tank. So I never let you go, not even when I slept. I wanted to be as close to you as possible. I talked to you, telling you about everything that was going on, and sometimes I even swore you understood."

"I don't really remember anything after they removed me... all I remember is a feeling of great warmth and love... I think that was you... How you could love me in my true form, I'll never know, but all the same...thank you."

"No, thank you. You've taught me to finally live my life to its fullest."

"You've taught me things too, Ian."

"Really?"

Wanda nodded, "You taught me to look on the inside of people. You loved me even thought I was a parasite-"

Ian scoffed, but let her continue, "When you, Doc, and Jamie were all taking care of me, it was you that showed me that humans, given the chance, can learn that we're not bad things, and that humans themselves are beautiful."

"Did you just call me beautiful?" his voice sounded smug.

Wanda blushed, "I meant on the inside." Ian's face fell and Wanda rushed to explain, "Part of the reason I was so nervous around you was the fact that my mind was drawn to you while Mel's body yearned for Jamie and Jared. Your body and smile did strange things to my heart, things that made Mel mad at me. She said that you were like the forbidden fruit, whatever that means."

"Forbidden fruit, huh?" Ian seemed to consider it, "I like the sound of that." He leaned closer and pressed his lips to the soft skin below her ear, "Especially if the fruit is strawberries." Wanda giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ian, where the hel-oh!" Wanda and Ian pulled apart quickly, a blush dusting both of their cheeks. Jared's head tipped to the side as a wicked grin crept over his face, "I told Mel you were off making out somewhere," he chuckled.

Ian put his arm around Wanda's shoulder and grunted, "Don't get me started on you and Mel."

Jared's smile faltered, "What about us?"

"I saw an interesting sight in the crops the other week during dinner."

Jared's face pinkened, "What did- how did you- what... you'll never mention that again."

Wanda, confused, looked up at Ian's grinning face, "What did you see?"

"Kissing!" Jared practically shouted, "We were kissing."

"Right... kissing..." Ian didn't sound convinced.

Wanda frowned, "How is that interesting? You two do that all the time."

Ian laughed, "You'll just have to ask Mel, sweetie," Ian patted her shoulder.

"You'd better grab some breakfast," Jared gulped and his voice cracked, "before they start cleaning up."

With that, he turned to leave. Wanda blinked in confusion and shook her head. As she opened her mouth to ask Ian to explain, he had his lips to hers, giving her a light kiss, before taking her hand and walking to the dining hall, "I'm sure Mel will explain if you have any more questions."

********

"Bath time! Come on, Wanda!" Mel grabbed Wanda's hand and pulled her up from her chair.

"You don't have to pull me, I _can_ stand on my own."

Melanie laughed and put her arm around Wanda's neck, "Sometimes you move too slow, sis."

Wanda bumped her hip against Melanie's, "Whatever you say."

Jared watched with dread as his girlfriend and Wand walked off together, "You don't think-"

Ian clapped a hand on Jared's shoulder, "Girls talk about everything." Jared groaned and slumped off to bring their dishes to the kitchen.


End file.
